At Hollywood/The play
Here's how the play goes in Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments. train is now on its way to Hollywood once more Jimmy: Alright, 2 more minutes guys! Mr. Blik: Hey Pablo. Pablo: Yeah? Mr. Blik: I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I misjudged you. You really can come up with escape plans and lead the team. At first I thought you could never, but you proved me wrong, you saved us all. So, I wanted to say sorry for misjudging you and thanks for helping us. Pablo: It's alright, Mr. Blik. All is forgiven. shake hands Mr. Blik: Thanks. Hug? Pablo: Sure. hug Jimmy: Hollywood, here we come! train soon arrives in Hollywood Spongebob: Alright, you guys are on! reach to the stage and perform! a little later, after 5 songs Eddy: Alright, before we leave we'd like to sing one more song, deticated to our friend who helped us make it here. the others Alright, just like we rehearsed, 1, 2, 3! B. good" starts playing Eddy: Deep down Cartoon World close to CW Big City Way back up in the woods among the evergreens There stood a big blue house made of earth and wood Where lived a blue penguin named Pablo Who maybe had a panic attack here and there But he could think things through just like a ringing a bellGo go Go Pablo go Go Go Pablo go Go Go Pablo go Go Go Pablo go Go PabloGo go Go Pablo go Go Go Pablo go Go Go Pablo go Go Go Pablo go Go Pablo bit do a big final and the crowd goes wild back to present Blackie: And so, the Cartoon Flamers had a fantastic concert and Decastor was finaly arrested after long last, and Pablo had gained a new respect for heroism. The End. Human Rraity: That was a nice story. Zoe Trent: I'll say. I'm glad Pablo has gained a new respect. Pepper Clark: I certainly have a new respect for Pablo now. Right, Peter? Peter: Yeah, he's better than me re telling the story of Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings. And, Pablo's a great penguin. lights turn on! Joe: The powers back! Human Rainbow: Awesome! Spongebob: So what do you and the others think of that story Yuna? Yuna? the foals are fast asleep Human Fluttershy: They're asleep. them with a blanket Russel Ferguson: Blackie, I'm just wondering. was that a story or did it actually happen? Blackie: That's up to you, my hedgehog firend, but if you really wanna know, then you could always ask him. Ruseel Ferguson: "Him"? Peter: Look! door opens to reveal Decastor! Quagmire: Oh, my God! It's him! Sunil Nevla: YAH!! jumps into Human Fluttershy's arms Decastator: Hey, have any of you seen a blue and yellow penguin with a helicopter beanie? Brian: Uh, no. We haven't. Human Rarity: faints Zoe Trent: Rarity! Peter: Yaa.. well.. uh. faints Brian: Oh, my God! Peter! Quagmire: Peter, speak to me. Speak to me. Zoe Trent: on Rarity and waves in her face Rarity, speak to me! Decastor: What's the matter with them? Something they ate? Sunil Nevla: nervous No, It's just a figment of their imagination. Decastor: Oh. Sorry to desturb you. Blackie: Yeah. Well, good night, Decastor. Don't slam the door, you might wake up the foals. Decastor: the door gently and leaves Spongebob: Well, I think that story will help the foals over come thier cold. Blackie: Ya know, Sponge. I think it will too. end credits then play TATMR He's a really useful engine" and then The Inspector gadget theme Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes